


Do Not Disturb (but not really)

by Gumsbiter



Category: Cryp07
Genre: Gay yearning, M/M, bonks Momman on the head but with love, god just talk to him you egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumsbiter/pseuds/Gumsbiter
Summary: based off canon rp
Relationships: Levi | Cryp07/Momman | Cryp07, Momman | Cryp07/ Levi | Cryp07
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Do Not Disturb (but not really)

"YOU WRITE POEMS???"

Because being in literal Hell wasn't as terrible as it could get.

"I.. What are you talking about."

Except Momman did know, and his casual deflection was betrayed by the bristling of tail and a slow warmth in his cheeks.

"BAHAHA BULLSHIT YOU TOTALLY KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT."

"...It's a good exercise to sharpen one's mind so maybe you wouldn't understand"

"OOOHHH WOW"

Closing the door of Momman's study behind him, Levi grinned and made way over to a cluttered desk, draped with maps scrolls and loose sheets of paper.

"Ok Ok, I'm cool now. Let me read some!"

"No."

"WHAT?? You're a huge jerk pleeeeaassseeee."

"...No."

Levi was leaned over the desk now, resting his head on elbows that were haphazardly placed on the table to obscure the contents.

"C'mon just one? I won't make fun of you!"

His face was maybe.. two inches away? Momman felt light-headed. That last bit was a lie and they both knew it.

"N-No! I-"

"Pretty please?"

"That doesn't even-" burying his face in hands, Momman rummages blindly through a drawer feeling for a crumbled slip of notebook that was placed there in the morning. He frustratingly thrusts it at Levi. "If, and ONLY if, you promise to let me be so I may work."

Levi swipes at his prize, his wide grin showing off a pair of fangs that only reminded the fox of more and more humiliating memories. 

He couldn't help but watch Levi's face as he read, searching for any micro-expression to read how he felt. Luckily for Momman, Levi wasn't that great at subtlety.

Ears perking up, Levi looks up from the paper with bright eyes, his expression the one of pleasant shock. "Hey!! This is actually pretty good!"

When Momman responds with a composed "Thank you.", It comes out in stutters, from averted eyes, and between an exposing bright red of the cheeks. 

"I got no idea why you hid them though! I mean i get it yknow, the privacy of an artist, but this one had like, a really pretty way of speaking?"  
"You promised to leave after right? Let's have you make good on that."

"Aw c'mon Mommon I-"

He may be a terrible liar, but superb at wrestling a shorter figure out a door. Momman found himself too distracted to work properly for the day, Levi's spur-of-passion compliments echoing in his head until he just succumbed to the fact that tomorrow would just be a busy one.


End file.
